solus_universefandomcom-20200214-history
The Solus Game
The Solus game is a prototype game where players enter another galaxy, full of alien life and space travel, providing them with an experience unlike any other. The Game The game is based around an organization called SOLUS (The systems Operatives of Logistics and Unitary service) which is found within the Domminion of Territories, the leading democratic government within the galaxy. When players enter the game, they are not at all affiliated with the Domminion. They need to create that affiliation themselves through missions which benefit the public and government at large. Players do not have to try and become a Solus Agent, as the game gives them free reign to do whatever they want, whether it be the construction of an invasion fleet, or repairing the environmental damages of an alien planet. Entering the game Players must enter the game by using a special wrist watch, which is able to connect to the nerves in the user's arm. Using the DNA in the user's arm, the watch is able to construct a fully virtual replica of the user, which will be the user's avatar within the game. While it is said that the Solus game creates this character, what actually happens is the subconscious is split from the conscious and becomes a copy of the conscious. Without the Conscious there to supress it, the subconscious takes on the identity of the user, and is able to enter the game through the watch. Gameplay Upon entering the game, the user is given a tutorial on how to play. A player can do whatever they want, but there are laws that govern this world and if the character is arrested, he or she will be unable to leave unless they can manage to escape. Missions appear on the mission boards, but there are missions that can be recieved throughout the galaxy. Business, trade, hunting, killing, are all possible. A player could become a ruthless tyran of a planet, or become a wealthy entrepenure, or discover secrets hidden across the galaxy. When a player dies out in the galaxy, they respawn back at the Apex without the gear they were carrying upon death. This is the penalty they incur. Scanning The player's in-game character possesses a scanning tool on their wrist watch, used to scan ships, armor, weapons, locations, and even people for use in multiplayer matchmaking. Scanning takes anywhere between 5 seconds to a minute depending on location and distance from the object being scanned. Locations: When scanning a location, the user only needs to point their watch at the ground and scan. This location, and the area around it within 5 square kilometers, will be saved as a playable location in matchmaking. These scans are only included for ground based battles, not space based. Weapons: Weapon scans include anything from guns to plasma swords to grenades, anything capable of killing is considered a weapon and can be scanned into this category. A weapon can be scanned from a maximum distance of 200 meters. People People within the Solus universe have various skills and attributes associated with them, and players can assume their role within specific gametypes or use them as reinforcements. For example, a captain with a high strategic knowledge can be used by the player to gain better tactical insight into a battle they might not have while playing as themselves. Vehicles Vehicles, whether they be land, air, or space, are usable only within specific gametypes such as Land Grab or Space Assault. Matchmaking 1v1 Players engage in a 1v1 battle, assuming the roles of characters in the Solus universe, or as themselves, and battle to the death. Team battle A multiplayer battle where players determine the size of teams as they battle against each other for supremacy. War A tacticle game, and the longest to play. Comprises of several ground/air and space battles where players must command and fight in their armies to defeat the opposing army, can be played with more than two players. Secrets There is evidence that a powerful species existed before humanity took to the star in the Solus Universe, known as the Shrall. What they left behind was minimal, but it was clear that they spanned the galaxy at one point. They were destroyed in a civil war which left their populations decimated and scattered across the stars. One by one the Shrall perished, and they vanished from the galaxy. But the Shrall did leave something of value, devices known as Knowledge Shards. Small handheld devices which have the ability to rewrite genetic codes and allow a user to manipulate the very fabric of the universe. This will users to do things ranging from levitation to shooting lighting from their hands. They are rare and very sought after. It is known that the Dominion posses a number of these Shards, but they are kept in a secret vault, away from any who might missuse their power. Knowledge shards In both universes, the Shrall gained vast amounts of knowledge on both the physics of how the universe worked, and the genetic male up of their species and others. The Knowledge shards don't work on every species, but they do work exceptionally well on humans for some unknown reason. It is theorized that humans are the desce ndants of a group of Shrall, but this theory has little merit in science, only among members of the Shrall organization. The knowledge shards gained their name because the first shard discovered, gave the user knowledge of space travel and the sciences behind it. It is unknown who this first person was or if they were human, but it is irrelevant as space travel technology has spread throughout the galaxy in abundance. Aside from conveying knowledge such as space travel, knowledge shards more commonly possess weapon and military based technology. Weather they be guns, vehicles, or Abilities. There are many abilities found within Knowledge Shards, some more powerful than others, but most still unattainable by current standards of science. It seemed that in the days of the Shrall, these shards were also very rare and not everyone was privy to what they contained, only the rich and powerful. Ancient Tecnology World creator The world creator is a fabled device created by the Shrall. Believed to still exist somewhere in the unexplored regions of the galaxy, this long sought after device is thought to allow a user to create entire worlds and species of organisms with the press of a button. Not much evidence exists to support it's existence, but what few mentions of it exist within Shrall databases suggest it may be real. Time Nebula A nebula on the edge of the galaxy with randomly fluctuating bubbles offering instantaneous transportation to another period of time within the Solus universe. It is unknown whether the Nebula is a product of Shrall science or a random natural occurence, but whatever it's origins, it's not going anywhere. New time bubbles pop into and out of existence at random, posing a hazard for any pilots who may acciedentally fly into one, potentially trapping them within another timeline without any chance of returning home, or a time close to home. Shrall Homeworld Inhabited by devolved Shrall, known as Thrall, this world is a ruin of it's former glory. The Thrall live among the ruins, living in peaceful solitude. While possessing the capabilities and intelligence to return to the stage as a space faring species, they voluntarily choose a life of peace and simplicity. They fear what would happen if they did return to the stars, as their ancestors nearly wiped themselves out, they did not want the event to reoccur with their complete annihiliation. This world possesses many secrets, potential weapons of mass destruction, and knowledge crystals of a kind never seen before. Factions -The Dominion of Territories - SOLUS - The Shrall - The Lawless